


Fallen [will be posted once finished.]

by gelietissimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Blasphemy, Dream Sex, Fallen Angels, Hallucinations, M/M, Nephilim, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelietissimo/pseuds/gelietissimo
Summary: Yixing is literally an angel. A fallen one to be exact.





	1. Onto the Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this idea/story ages ago but I'm too lazy to put it into words yet here I am. I just need some push from my mutuals. xx 
> 
> Enjoy! xo

"Then He will also say to those on His left, 'Depart from Me, accursed ones, into the eternal fire which has been prepared for the devil and his angels"

[ **Matthew 25:41**](https://bible.knowing-jesus.com/Matthew/25/41)

* * *

 

 

**I – _Onto the Slumber_**

Sehun sighs as he slips through his boxer shorts right after taking his midnight shower. His boyfriend, Baekhyun is already sleeping soundly on their bed, dead tired because of the flood of students who came to the university library for their midterms. He molds himself to Baekhyun to cuddle and falls into his own slumber.

_Sehun was startled when he woke up in the middle of the night. A bit disoriented as he tries to succumb back to sleep. No use as he felt a pair of soft lips travelling from his jaw to the curve of his neck. He felt something twitch in between his legs when an unfamiliar familiar tongue made contact with his lips. His hands automatically found the hair of the owner of the tongue earning him a groan. A man. He tries to open his eyes but the sensation and pleasure the man is giving him makes it hard to. The man kisses him as if it’s his only purpose in life and Sehun feels the tightness inside his boxers. As if the man knows, he eases his hands on him making Sehun feel so good. The man strokes him hard and slow making Sehun whimper with pleasure feeling the man smirk before delving his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth exploring every bit of it._

_“Ahhh.”_

_Sehun’s sigh of pleasure were trapped inside the man’s mouth as he felt the man gyrate above him, the man’s shaft rocking Sehun’s hardened member inside his boxer shorts. He just then noticed that he is no longer wearing his shirt and the man’s cock is already inside his boxer shorts sliding up and down making both their cocks rock hard._

_“Fuck.”_

_They both mattered as the man slipped one finger in Sehun’s rim. The man gives one last hard kiss as he made his way down his neck, nipping and lapping, tongue tracing every bit of his neck to the curve of his collarbones biting the flesh on it down to his abs. He cannot control the sounds coming from his mouth because it’s all too much, the man’s tongue fucking his navel, the man’s cock fucking his cock and his fingers fucking his ass. He feels himself building up and pleads the man._

_“Please oh my- fuck!”_

_Before he could even finish, the man strokes both their shafts, hard that makes Sehun explode with just a few thrusts. The man went back to his mouth and gave him butterfly kisses making him smile in between._

_“I’m going to fuck you. HARD.” The man said and Sehun swear he saw the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, not even Baekhyun’s square smile can compare._

_Baekhyun._

_The thought suddenly flashed through his mind and before he can even think, he was spun and the man’s is already inside his ass._

_“Fuck!”_

_The man hissed as he entered Sehun’s behind with a flash. Sehun was surprised that he has well-adjusted to the man’s size AND urging him to move. And the man moved, hard and fast, pounding on him, reaching every parts of his insides._

_“Ohhh!”_

_Sehun’s mouth formed a perfect “O” when the man found that particular spot inside him._

_“Fuck! Faster! Please!”_

_The man chuckles darkly as he thrusts harder and faster picking a painfully pleasurable pace making Sehun squirm beneath him. Moans and groans and the slick sounds of their skins are the only thing that Sehun hears and the pleasure is slowly building again inside him. Sensing Sehun’s body reaction, the man snakes his arms around, finding Sehun’s throbbing member and began stroking it, occasionally playing tiny sprouts of liquid coming from the tip of his shaft._

_“Ahhh! Oohhhh!”_

_Sehun’s legs wobbled as he finds his second release and the man slowed down, making Sehun a bit sad on the lack of fast past._

_“Go on faster. Please.”_

_Sehun whispered and the man complies thrusting and pounding with purpose. That pace goes on for a few minutes as he feels the man being close, so close that the bed is cracking for the heavy and fast thrusts of the man onto him. After a few curses and hisses, the man finally found his release inside of Sehun as he squeezed all the juices from him._

_After a few moments, the man kissed his nape making him goosebumps. He turned to look at the man only to see a retrieving back on him._

_“Hey!”_

_Sehun softly calls making the man stop. The man just turned slightly for Sehun to have a glimpse of the man smirking, showing his dimples then the man was nowhere to be seen._

Sehun turns to his side startled by the bright light right in front of his face.

“Oh, I thought you’re gonna sleep until this afternoon.”

Baekhyun said as he made his way to their bed, already fresh from his bath.


	2. Ordinary Day or not?

**II – _Ordinary Day or not?_**

****

Rugged but looks so soft or he’s so soft but rugged?

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to describe the man in front of him. The only thing that he is sure is that he looks breath-taking. The man’s dimples make him look so soft but the piercing stare creates another story. The way his black orbs raking through his soul. Then he smiled.

_Damn that dimple._

“Uh, as much as I like YOU staring at me, I really need the book I’m borrowing.” The dimpled man said smirking, breaking Baekhyun’s thought.

“I’m sorry, what’s the title again?” Baekhyun muttered trying to hide his pinking cheeks.

“The Rise and Fall of the Nephilim, Scott Alan Roberts.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow rose after he finally understood what book the man is borrowing. This is the first time he ever heard of the book and he’s pretty sure that the library doesn’t have that kind of book.

“I’m sorry Mr-“

“Yixing, Zhang Yixing.” The dimpled man finishes Baekhyun’s sentence and damn, why does Baekhyun feel that his voice is hiding something **_dark._** He pushed his thoughts regarding the complete stranger away and started looking for the book even though he knows that they do not have it in their library.

“Uh, Mr. Zhang, I’m sorry but we don’t – huh?” Baekhyun muttered as he saw _A_ copy of the book this Yixing man is looking for in their library files. Why in the hell does a book suddenly appear in their library? And it’s located in the far end corner of their library specifically. That doesn’t make sense.

“Yeah, the book is located at the far end corner of the library.” Baekhyun pointed to the right side and Yixing followed it, not before flashing him his dimpled smile.

Baekhyun sighed as he gets back to his seat fishing his phone to text his boyfriend. He smiled.

_[I miss my Sehunnie._ _L_ _]_

He smiled after hitting the send button knowing that his boyfriend must be playing his favourite game on his phone since it’s his free time. Not a while later, his phone vibrated showing his boyfriend’s name.

_[Babe, I miss you too but I am playing and I lost TT_TT]_

_[You owe me a coffee.]_

_[And a kiss! >.<]_

Baekhyun chuckles as he reads Sehun’s consecutive messages.

_[What a brat. Okay, a coffee and a kiss (or two) it is. I’m done in thirty minutes.]_

Baekhyun was startled as he felt someone’s eyes on him. He looked up and the dimpled man, Yixing is eyeing that sends shiver down his spine.

“Excuse me, but can you help me finding the book? I kind of feel lost.” Yixing said and he swears there’s a glint of danger in those black orbs. He pushed that thought aside and smiled excusing himself to tell his friend, Kyungsoo to look after his desk. He stood up and motioned Yixing to follow him.

Baekhyun normally does help other people in finding the books and he doesn’t know why he is sweating like crazy. His head felt so light as he walks to the far right corner of the library.

 

_Baekhyun was startled when he heard a moan from someone. He looked around to see who is making that kind of noise inside the library and found nothing, people seemed oblivious and minding their own business._

_Another moan came and he was surprised as it came from his own mouth and a pair of lips around his hardened member. He found himself leaning on one of the bookshelves in their library. He looked down to see a man bobbing his head up and down his shaft._

_“Ahhhh. Fuck!” He moaned louder and looked around to see people not giving a damn. He felt the man’s tongue swirling around his tip and the sigh of pleasure came out. He doesn’t have any idea on what is going on and why he ISN’T nervous at all. The man is bobbing deep that his tip is knocking on the man’s throat._

_Fucking heaven._

_“Arghh-uuhh-ahhhh Fu-aah-ck! I want to see you.” Baekhyun half-moaned._

_“Nah-uh.” The man murmured around his cock making pleasurable vibrations._

_A fucking stranger giving me head. Baekhyun thought and damn it, it feels so good._

_Baekhyun is slowly building up when he heard something dropped._

“Baekhyunie!” Sehun ~~shouted~~ whispered against Baekhyun’s ear making the later startled.

“I’m saying something but you’re spacing out.” Sehun whined while pouting. Meanwhile Baekhyun is still in daze.

_What the fuck is that._

“I’m sorry Sehunnie, what were you saying?” Baekhyun asked still confused.

“I said, Kyungsoo hyung said that he already found the book Yixing hyung was borrowing and he also said bye. Let’s go, it’s already late.” Sehun stood up fixing Baekhyun’s things.

“Wait, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks. How did that happened? He remembered accompanying Yixing on looking for the book. They walked to the corner where that book is supposed to be located right?

 

WHAT HAPPENED?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I suck at the semi-adult scene?  
> Anyways, I hope you like it and sorry to keep you waiting just for this messy chapter.
> 
> UNBETAed >.<


	3. Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really not a chapter Chapter but a glimpse? of Yixing.

**_III – YIXING_ **

****

“You sure are really good at playing these kinds of games, aren’t you?”

“Well, you _know_ that this is fun! The adrenaline and the excitement at being caught!” Yixing stated as he started playing **that** two scenes in his mind.

The original plan was that he has to take Baekhyun. Well, Baekhyun is quite a meal himself but the other man, Sehun is a fucking feast and who is he to say no to a feast? So he took Sehun and he tastes majestic. He tastes ethereal. His sighs of pleasure and recharges him. He decided to take him as well.

Then he tasted Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s confusion fed him. His whimpers sated him. He instantly became addicted to think that he just had a “bite” of a whole meal.

“Yixing! You’re really crazy. They are already yours, stop fantasizing over them in front of me.”

“Oops.” Yixing snickered at the spirit in front of him.

“Yifan, I’ve been thinking, why don’t you just get back to that nephilim of yours instead? What’s his name – ah! Junmyeon!”

“No, it’s dangerous for him and don’t ask questions because you won’t understand.” Yifan sighed as he disappeared in the thin air.

“Whatever.” Yixing said as he started wandering around the city. It feels refreshing finally having a human body. He can go finally drink every damn alcohol there is because Kris is always boasting about how good it tastes and the one thing he loves so damn much about having a human body is sex. He loves to fuck around, literally and figuratively. He can finally feel. Even with what he did with Baekhyun and Sehun was a bit different, he can feel it. It goes straight back to his groin and watching himself while feeling himself is the best thing in the world.


End file.
